


Anniversary

by AmberKellyDarrow



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Marriage Proposal, NYC Traffic, Peter likes Rom-coms, Wade's a Nerd with a big heart, late to the restaurant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberKellyDarrow/pseuds/AmberKellyDarrow
Summary: Two chapters you can read in either order, one from Wade one From Peter just before Wade gets to the restaurant for their 3 year anniversary.P.S. They're both adorable nerds.





	1. Wade

**Author's Note:**

> You can read these in either order, chapters are labeled with the POV character. I have a Facebook, see me shout into the void having two likes about school and make excuses for why I update once a month!

Peter’s going to love it. He will because I asked Aunt M, and who could say no to me? I mean I’m great! Yes, I’m fantastic and no one can say otherwise because New York’s heart-throb-photographer is dating me and none of them. Ha, take that everyone else! It’s the most beautiful, yet perfectly elegant ring I could find. A sapphire placed between two rubies, none of those diamonds he spends hours ranting about when he gets tired,’not even the ones that are actually from a Canadian mine are free from cruelty, Wade, and there's still the corruption’. The stones are set into the platinum, so he can wear it work without worrying about breaking the little sapphire and rubies off. I can almost see his smile when I pull it out. I wonder if he’ll cry like girls do in movies.   
Though that does bring up a question of how I should do it. Maybe we could go for a walk after dinner, I could get down on one knee in the moonlight. No, someone will probably try to mug us or something if I try that. I could go with the good ol’ ‘ring in the glass of bubbly’, but Peter doesn't drink, so that won't work either. I could just do it at the dinner table. It could be nice, we would hold hands over the table, dessert nearly finished, ‘Oh Pete, I got you something and I can’t wait until later.’ I could say reaching into my pocket getting the little box, opening it under the table, ‘Peter, will you marry me? Pretty please with tacos on top?’, maybe people will clap and go ‘AWWW’, like in those awful romcoms he likes to watch. And then he cries over them. At least I get to hug him until the climax when the generic architect slash lawyer tells the bakery owner slash vaguely involved in tv lady he loves her, and he always has loved her.   
And Pete will say yes because of course he will, he even brought it up last month, during a movie asking’ why we weren’t married yet, giggling like a schoolgirl when I offered to hotwire a car and take us to Vegas. The only problem is that the traffic has decided that I’m going to be late, like half an hour late. I’m close enough that I could just get out and run, it would probably be faster at this point. Only if I run I’ll look like a sweaty mess who just rolled out of a dumpster. That’s how I normally look, might as well get engaged looking like that.


	2. Peter

I hope Wade finds this as funny as I do. Is a bottle of soap enough for a third-anniversary present? He did get me a half eaten box of cookies once, they were a clever joke, but still who gives their boyfriend that for Valentine's Day. Does a bottle of soap name after the guy who beat him up, whom he also still refers to as his mortal enemy, count as a joke? Playing by his rules, it would count as a joke. The man once sent me a photo of a giant cut on his arm and proceeded to laugh when I called him in a panic ‘it’s just the makeup for this haunted house they're doing at the hospital, you totally need to come tomorrow night, the kids love it!’. The next night he suggested playing into his burn scars to be Freddie Krueger, I got to be a zombie, not as memorable, but still, I still say I did halfway decent zombie. The bottle of soap isn’t really the whole thing, there's also the fact that I convinced my _frugal_ boss to donate a good bit to the children's hospital at Christmas.

Now I just need him to get here, he’s like ten minutes late and the waiter is starting to look at me funny. And it’s not just because when he told me we couldn’t be our own wine in I had to tell him it was a bottle of dish soap. Maybe May was right and he’s planning some big surprise, surprises are always, surprising with him. It could be a bouquet of severed hand props, or could it be driving 3 hours for an Imax sized screening of The Room. Or it could be something less, whatever you’d call those things and be running the rails at night to find City Hall Station. Or even traditionally romantic and he’s planned a weekend at his family's old cabin up in Quebec.


End file.
